1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay control for the starting system of a single phase induction motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relief system on typical one phase motors employ a centrifugal switch or an A-C operated relay for relieving the starting capacitors and/or starting windings after motor start-up. The centrifugal switch is operated by a centrifugal rotating device. Each different r.p.m. motor must have a different speed rotating device. The switch and rotating device are subject to wear which causes considerable problems. The A-C control relay is subject to flutter resulting from line voltage fluctuations which can cause the starting capacitors and starting windings to be repetitively switched in and out of the circuit resulting in their failure. In addition, with the use of a centrifugal switch or A-C relay for the relief system, if the motor becomes overloaded, its speed will decrease resulting in the starting capacitors and starting windings being switched in the circuit which can also result in their failure.